Semblence of Normal
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: Collection of Mystwalker AUs. Somehow she was annoyed by the way that he was treating her, but that cake looked so good! "Erza, the cake isn't going to jump out of my hand or anything."
1. Average Day

**Happy New Years!  
**

**My first Mystwalker, completely high school AU collection of one shots is here! Well... at least the first one. ****Two things to know about this story, one it will not have anything to do with my other AU 'Step Forward', so it is much less complicated than the other one. Second, due to the fact that I still have an ongoing story, updates for this will vary. I will do my best to keep this on a normal updating basis, but life happens...  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and if you have anything you want to read, please suggest ideas. Of course, I cannot write all of the suggestions, but I will try to incorporate at least some of them. Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

"MYSTOGAN FERENANDEZ! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A furious crimson haired girl slammed the door open to the student council room. Ladies and gentlemen, the vice president of Edolas' student council, Erza Knightwalker. She's feared by practically all of her classmates, but was appointed as vice president because of her ability to make decisions and her ability to punish certain delinquents along with those who dare hurt students in her school. The only person who can go against her is none other than the student council president.

"What's wrong, Erza? Did I forget your birthday again?" Who is Mystogan Ferenandez, the most trusted student and the son of the most famous politicians of Edolas, "I'm sorry, I'll get a reservation made immediately. What kind of cake do you want this time?" Now Mystogan, that's a childish question, since when does she want something other than strawberry cake? Except on the occasion where she wants something sour.

Erza grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face closer to hers. "That's not what I meant you bastard! I heard that you approved of letting the students go off campus for lunch from now on. They'll definitely skip out on afternoon lessons!" See? Erza is a very responsible person, even if she's violent.

"Now Erza, you're generalizing things. Personally, I think that it's a good idea if the students could go out during lunch breaks, it'll help them relax before afternoon classes. Several of the students had asked me if I could talk to the teachers about this."

"And you're generalizing if you think that all the students aren't going to abuse these rights to be permitted to eat and explore off campus."

"Don't worry, Erza. Only certain students of a certain G.P.A and attendance rate are going to be able to receive passes off campus so it's not like we're letting everyone go off campus," Mystogan reasoned. "Since there are guards at every entrance of the school, we'll make sure that they check the students' passes."

"That doesn't make it that much better! Even if the grades are good, there's more potential for the students to get in trouble with adults and other people. It's better if there's more restrictions than just that! And people can get bribed!"

"We'll discuss it in the meeting later and whichever side has more votes will decide whether or not we abide by this program. That's the most reasonable thing to do, isn't it?" Erza scoffed at his suggestion and seated herself 3 chairs away from him. If there was anything that she hated about Mystogan, it was that he was far too naïve and kind sometimes. How is he expecting to survive in a politician's world if he continues to have thoughts like that?

A young girl ran into the room, not out of breath at all despite the amount of running that she just performed. "Erza-san! Bad news! Our students have gotten into a fight with Phantom Academy students in the downtown area!"

"We are talking about this later. Coco, don't follow me, I already have an idea of where they are." She left after slamming the door.

Mystogan sighed. She left her bag to him again. He would go with her, but there's still a meeting to go to and it's not like she can't handle something like this by herself. He had confidence to believe that she would get the job done, but just to reassure him. "Coco, how many people on the opposing side?"

"Around 8 maybe? But I think I heard one of them calling for back up. Will Erza-san really be alright, Kaichou?"

"I'll check things out after the meeting. She should be fine for the most part. Hughes, Sugarboy, get in here and sit down so we can start discussing things sooner," Mystogan commanded. "Today's topic will be on the program for freshmen we were discussing about last time."

"Awesome, but where's Erza? Is she skipping out on the meeting?" Hughes asked as he sat down. He's a studious person despite how he looks.

"Hm… Did lover boy do something again to get her to be upset again? You know that you can't do that or Knightwalker will go on a rampage, hm." It's a running joke throughout the student council of Erza and Mystogan's relationship, but no one dares to bring it up seriously, lest they be crushed by the scary Vice-President. Their relationship is close, but not that close quite yet.

"We're not fighting. Erza just has to go take care of a couple of things as a member of the student council," he answered simply. But just because he had a relaxed persona doesn't mean that he isn't also worried in his own way.

* * *

"Bitches should mind their own business!" A member of Phantom shouted as he punched Erza in the stomach. Others were aiming for her back. Some trying to constrict her entire body. She didn't like it when others were aiming for her stomach, but they punch it so often that she might as well stop wearing a shirt long enough to cover her belly button. After all, what's the point wearing something if it does little to protect you?

Simultaneously, they crowded her more and more. She was going to be unconscious soon if she didn't get serious. What a pain. In her mind, she sighed. Suddenly, she grabbed her offenders' arms and changed the direction of their fists to hit each other.

"Damn bastards," she muttered out before punching another one's lights out. Within a matter of minutes she beat the heck out of all the teenage boys. They should be grateful that she'll allow them to reproduce… this time.

The harassed students were able to get away while she was distracting them, so her job here is done. She looked at her wrist that had a bruise on it from one of them treating her a little too harshly. Oh well.

Erza walked home, trying to remember what instant foods she had in her cupboard that she can devour for dinner. Even though she left her bag at home, she still could open the door with the key that's inside a pillar of the porch.

Most people who live alone would expect their house to be dark, but Erza always knew that there was someone who was there to greet her. "Welcome home, Erza," a certain blue haired student president. When he saw her bruises, he immediately lowered the fire on the soup and got out the first aid kit.

"Don't give me that kind of look. It's that not terrible," she protested as he pushed her into a chair.

"Have you seen yourself? Take off your shirt." Erza gave out a frustrated sigh. He was always like this. Too worried about what she's been doing. She took off her shirt, but still leaving herself in her undershirt. She realized that she got some bruises at her neck.

"Were they safe?"

"The students were able to get away while I left most of the Phantom students unconscious. Stop worrying," she told him as he was putting some cream and bandages on her collarbone area.

"Most of these will be gone in a couple of days, but I think you should probably stay out of P.E at least for tomorrow," he said.

"I am not that weak. I can-"

"If you refuse, then I will carry you bride style all around school and from school and back until I think you don't have any more injuries."

He was being dead serious. Does he even know how embarrassing that is?! "Fine, I'll skip."Silence passed between them as Mystogan gently patched her up. He was a kind person, much better suited to be a doctor of some sort than a politician like how everyone else expects him to be.

"There, I'm finished."

"You don't need to do this every time I get into a fight."

"Then how am I supposed to act when I see you hurt?" Honestly, he would probably beat the people who treat her like this to death. Erza didn't want that to happen. The student council president is meant to be an example to all the students and what would happen if it got that the he was beating people to death?

"Do what you want," she muttered out.

Mystogan smiled at her. "Tonight, I made some miso soup. It'll warm you up."

"Thanks." Due to her incapability to cook, she normally left it to Mystogan, who always hated to cook just for himself, so he would come by Erza's house which is a quick step away from his own and they would eat together. "It's good." He smiled. "But why are you wearing a pink apron?"

"It was the only one I could find," he protested.

With a bit of a snort, she said, "You look so weird." He remained smiling, glad to see her in a positive mood. There were things that Erza says that mean so many different things, she's kinder than lets on.

"Maybe you should put it on. I would love to watch you cook again."

"Do not talk about that," she commanded.

"But it was so funny."

"Don't talk to me about it!"

"I still can't believe that you put soy sauce in the casserole when you were supposed to put cheese in."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Okay? Meh? Good? Great?  
**


	2. Dealing with Annoyances

**Everyone, thank you for your support on the first one shot. I hope that you will enjoy this piece as much as the last one. **

* * *

"Knightwalker-san, this is…" the cooking instructor was at a loss of words. It wasn't often that she had to encounter one of Edolas' more… frightening students, so she didn't know exactly how to say that Erza's cooking wasn't… up to par with the other girls. "I think you might have baked it a little too long." The said pastry immediately deflated when she poked it. "Or under baked it…" Erza glared at the instructor. "I'm sorry!"

The instructor ran out, nearly in tears. Erza sighed from frustration. Was it not obvious that she was glaring at the so called muffins? Really, people these days… If there was one thing that Erza hated, it was cooking classes. The teacher never exactly told her what went wrong because she was too scared, along with the other girls who didn't want to associate with her that much. Not only that, but whenever Erza cooked, it ended in a disaster. She doesn't even know why she tried anymore.

"What?! You're giving it to Mystogan-kaichou?!"

Erza's ears perked up at this. She knew that the boy was popular, but never knew that people in this day and age actually did those things. "Shh! I don't want the entire class to know," the girl told her over excited friend. Too late for that. Erza glance at the girl's pastries, which not only looked properly cooked, but also looked rather delicious...

"Looks like someone's confessing to your dear little king," a blonde stated, directly towards Erza who glared at her.

"Ashley."

"Knightwalker," Lucy Ashely snorted back. It wasn't that the two hated each other, they just strongly disliked each other. "Looks like you're as useless as ever when it comes to cooking."

"Like you're any better. I'm surprised that Dragion hasn't died from your cooking yet. Of course he's going to eventually at the rate that you're fucking him."

"We are not like that!"

Erza ignored the girl's protests. She could care less about what Lucy did, there were more pressing matters that her mind decided to focus on. She had some vague remembering of the times where Mystogan would be asked to be spoken to in private, but she didn't really think too much of it. The boy, often, let the confessor down gently with something along the lines of 'There's someone better for you', or 'I'm sorry, there's someone that I've liked for a while'. How she knows this is not the point, the point is that there is another girl who has come to like him and who will very well be rejected by him. Not like she cares or anything.

Besides, it's not like she hasn't gotten confessions before. Of course, all of those guys were after her looks or wanted to be known as the one who tamed her, but of course, they were all rejected with a kendo sword in their mouths.

It's natural that someone would get a confession at least once in their life, but why the heck was it actually concerning her this time?

"Erza? Erza! Erza?"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?" Erza snapped.

"Erza, do you want cake?" Mystogan offered, holding out a delectable slice of strawberry cake. "You're grumpy when you don't eat anything for lunch." Erza glared at him, but when her stomach growled and she took the cake from him. He smiled and began to eat his own lunch.

Really, what part of this guy is that likeable? It had to be more than just his appearance… Sure he's nice, but that can't be all that girls look for in a boyfriend. "Has anything happened lately?" she inquired the teen.

"Recently the stock market has been collapsing and I think-" Erza punched him in the shoulder to get him to stop. Mystogan rubbed his hurt shoulder, "Well what do you want me to talk to you about?"

"I don't know!"

"Hughes, Sugarboy, why Vice President Knightwalker is so upset?" Coco asked, cluelessly.

"Well, it's either something to do with Kaichou or it's that time of the month again- Eep!" A fork somehow found itself embedded in the wall right next to his head. "Knightwalker please! I still have things that I want to do with my life!"

"Then shut up Sugarboy, before I make you shut up," she deemed with eyes that could bring death. If she could solve the reason why she's so angry about this, then maybe she could focus on something else. Something not relating to the blue haired Kaichou.

"Um, Mystogan-kaichou?" A beautiful, soft looking girl was standing in front of the teen who seemed unsurprised by the girl. "Would you mind coming with me for a minute? Out to the school's garden? I swear that it won't take that long."

"Sure." The girl looked so happy, which caused a certain someone's vein to pop. "I'll be back soon."

"Another cute girl? Kaichou's so lucky that he gets all of these girls to confess to him," Hughes said loudly, almost groaning. "It would be so awesome if I could get someone as cute as that to confess to me."

"Hughes, keep your voice down unless you want to die!"

Erza scooted out of her chair and mumbled that she was going to the bathroom. She had already finished the sweet dessert that was becoming a tad too tart for her tastes. How annoying was it that she had to listen to people about love. How lasting could something like love be in situations like this?

From the second floor, she could still see the blue haired idiot and the pretty girl in the quad. By their actions she could tell what happened. She offers him the pastries along with a confession, he rejects her gently and doesn't accept them, she probably says something along the lines of 'I'll become the girl that you want, so please go out with me', and he'll still reject her.

"Worthless."

"Knightwalker, Vice President Knightwalker!" Erza blinked, slightly off guard to see Coco in front of her. "Finally you react! I've been calling you for a while!"

She sighed and focused on Coco instead of the window. "What is it, Coco? Are people getting into fights again? Or did the bell ring for class already?"

"Neither, it's just that today's meeting is cancelled because the teachers thought that we needed a break for once," she explained.

Erza's eyes blinked. "This is sudden." And if they wanted to give them a break, shouldn't they have told the student council in advance by at least a day?

"Yeah, but Byro-sensei insisted that we should so the other teachers agreed. Sugarboy and Hughes were perfectly fine with it and thought that we should have fun on our day off. We were thinking about going to karaoke. Can you come along?"

"No thanks. I don't sing."

"Is that so? What a shame, I thought that we could all have fun together. Hughes and Sugarboy said something about partying all night."

Again? Those idiots… How did they even get on the student council in the first place? "Coco, don't follow their example or else you'll become an idiot," she advised.

"Got it!"

Erza lived relatively close to school, she didn't have to take a train or a bus, it was only a 15 minute walk if she walked slowly, so it wasn't unusual that there were other students who took somewhat the same path as her, but… "Why are you sticking so close to me?"

"But we're going the same way, so it's fine isn't it?" Jellal asked, half a step behind Erza. "Besides, it's been a while since we've walked home together."

"You didn't go with them? For karaoke?" Normally he was all for that and almost every time, he dragged her along against her will and forced her to sing something.

"Nah, I passed for today."

"Hm… Was it because you were too tired from breaking girls' hearts?"

"She was a sweet girl, but she wasn't exactly my type," he stated honestly, to prove that he had a logical reason for rejecting her. But it's still strange, was he not a relatively normal teen with hormones? "That aside, I heard about your cooking." The tips of her ears became red from the sound of that. Why does he know everything that goes on in her life?

"And?"

"I wonder what they look like."

"Don't even start with me. I threw them out during break."

"That bad huh? Do you want me to teach you how to cook? You might fail the class at this rate."

Failing was not an option, but she didn't particularly want to be tutored by him in a subject like home economics. What was the point of the accursed subject in a time of instant foods and fast food restaurants, convenient and cheap solutions? On the other hand, if a certain someone found out that she failed, she wouldn't be able to hear the end of it. With a reluctant sigh, she said, "Fine, but if something messes up, you have to eat all the failures."

"Are you trying to poison me on purpose Erza?"

"I merely have confidence that you have a strong stomach," she retorted.

"It's the first time that you had confidence in me for anything. Since we've already agreed, do you want to start at my house or your house? If we start now, we could still find something nontoxic for dinner." With a glare, she punched him in the shoulder. "I'm joking…"

"You wimp. I'm just going to watch you today." And take notes on everything that he does.

"I'll cook slowly so that you can understand. Anything in particular that you want to eat?"

"Strawberry cake," she answered.

"I mean an actual food." She glared at him. How dare he say it's not a food! "That's not what I meant, I mean an food that fulfills some kind of nutrient of the day or something."

"Then, whatever's fine. I just want cake."

"Then tonight I'll show you how to make omurice. I promise you can decorate it however you like with ketchup."

"Don't treat me like a child when I'm the same age as you!"


	3. So Sweet

**Thank you all for your support on the last one shot. Pinky-san, I apologize for this not having a lot of Erza's violent side, but you will be seeing more of it in the next one. I hope you all enjoy this sweet little piece.  
**

* * *

"Welcome to Désirs Sucrés, my name is Cream," the girl greeted with a smile "How may I assist you two lovers on this fine day?"

"We aren't lovers!" the tempered red head stated firmly while the male was smiling as always.

"I'm sorry, she's a tad cranky. We would like to have a table," Mystogan requested calmly while holding onto Erza's shoulders in an attempt to quell her. Cream showed the two to their table which was decorated with roses and other pastel ornaments that absolutely irritated Erza. "What's wrong? You were the one who chose this tea shop and the time."

Only because people said that the strawberry cake here was amazing, so she had to try it! It's not like she expected it to be this girly and frilly! And he just invited himself to join her! There is always something wrong when she is mistaken as being a part of a couple with this blue haired idiot of a student council president! "You think I enjoy being seen as your lover?" she asked, shaking with anger.

"Do you not?" he asked innocently. Erza's grip on the table strengthen and nearly cracked the glass. He silently laughed. She was always so much fun to tease, especially when she had that look on her face. Erza is such an interesting person.

"I swear I will-

"What can I get you two today?" Cream asked, setting water down for them. "Today's recommendations are the Fairy Sweet tarts, the Café Chocolate truffles and the Rose Cream macaroons. Our beverages include a variety of sweet teas and hot drinks," Cream explained as they looked over the menu.

"I think I'll get a slice of apple pie and some coffee," Mystogan ordered.

"Understood and for you miss?"

"The Deluxe Strawberry Castle," Erza commanded. "Along with black coffee."

"For the Deluxe Strawberry Castle, we have a special challenge for couples. If you win, then the castle is free and we will give you a coupon for a free Strawberry Labyrinth that you are able to use at any time. Would you like to participate?"

"We aren't-"

"Oh, what kind of challenge is it?" Mystogan asked interested. Erza glared at the boy. "What? It can't hurt to at least hear about it."

"The challenge is that the person who orders the cake is unable to feed themselves, therefore they need to rely on their partner to feed them. Would you two like to try it out? Of course there is no major penalty afterwards except having to pay for the castle."

So technically it doesn't hurt anyone! Unfortunately for Mystogan, Erza did not seem that excited to participate in such a game. "No thank-"

"We'll decide in a little bit if we want to participate."

"Very well then. I will get your orders for you while you decide," Cream stated with a bow before she walked away.

When Cream walked away far enough, Erza kicked the man under the table. "What are you doing?! Isn't it obvious that I don't want to do something like that? Especially with you!"

Mystogan faked a sniff. "Erza, I thought that we were friends!"

"Don't go into a different character all of a sudden! Besides, you know that I can feed myself, you idiot!"

"Don't you want that free Strawberry Labyrinth? Even if it's smaller than the castle, it's still a pretty good deal." She wanted the cake… She wanted it, but still! There were some things that she didn't want to do!

"Sorry for the wait, here are your orders." The castle was certainly big. How could someone like that be able to carry a 2x2 foot strawberry castle and not drop a single delectable chocolate decoration or even the tiny strawberry at the very top of a thin cake pillar? "And have you two decided if you wanted to participate in the challenge?"

"Come Erza, it won't kill you and you get free cake, if you win. Unless you don't want to win?"

Erza glared at him. He knew perfectly well how she felt about winning and losing. She wouldn't lose! "Fine, but if you do anything funny, I'll kill you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. So we'll do the challenge."

"Understood. The only rule is that you cannot feed yourself with the cake, you must feed your partner. Anything that goes against the rule will equal automatic disqualification. Be warned that there will be other staff members and cameras watching to see if you follow the rules. You are free to start."

"Come on Erza, have a bite," he offered with a forkful of cake. Somehow she was annoyed by the way that he was treating her, but that cake looked so good! "Erza, the cake isn't going to jump out of my hand or anything."

"I know that!" she snapped. It's not like she wasn't listening! But this situation! The cake was calling out to her with its delicious layers of ruby strawberries, milky white cream, and golden sponge. Temptation overtook her and she leaned forward to take a bite. The tangy flavors were popping in her mouth, she almost moaned at the wonderful taste, but didn't to keep up her uncaring façade.

"Erza? If you want another bite then you should let go of the fork." She looked so cute… Almost like when they were kids. Before she gained an immense complex on besting her cousin in everything, she was cute.

Erza pulled back with a blissful sigh. She liked the cake so much that she didn't care if he saw her in this state. Besides, she knew he wouldn't judge her, tease her, but definitely nopt changed his opinion of her. "Hurry up, I want to finish it," she demanded, childishly.

He smiled. "As you wish." He continued to feed her while her guard was down. If she merely relaxed more, then things would be easier, but things that are easier to gain, aren't as much fun. That's why it was more worth it to see her like this on the rare occasions.

Those two accept each other completely, it's beautiful.

"My, so you did finish the entire thing," Cream stated, looking at a plate clean of any remains of cake. "Not many girls can handle something that large, so I was a little worried."

"Something like that was simple," Erza stated, taking a sip of her coffee. She was smiling, Mystogan just loved that confident smile of hers. That was what made Erza, Erza.

"Amazing, Vice President!" Damn it, that voice could only belong to… "I couldn't believe my cousin when she told me that you two were here, but you really are here on a date! I can't wait to tell Hughes and Sugarboy!"

"You will refrain from that," Erza angrily and loudly told her.

"Oh, so you two are cousins? You don't look alike," Mystogan stated, comparing Coco's chocolate hair and eyes with Cream's pale cream hair and eyes.

"Yes. Coco's father is my mother's brother, but those two don't look alike either," Cream explained. "Thank you for always taking care of Coco. I'll be sure to give you two a discount whenever you come." Meaning more cake for Erza. Her ears perked up excitedly at the news.

"Thank you. We'll be sure to come again," Mystogan assured her.

"Please come as often as you can, I enjoy watching young love bloom."

Erza choked on her coffee. "_What_?"

"Well, whenever I hear Coco talk about things that go on in the student council, she tells me about the strange antics of Sugarboy and Hughes and the romantic but not romantic and slightly deadly relationship between you and Mystogan." Cream sighed in fantasy. "It reminds me of my high school days with Café…"

"Coco, how many times do I have to tell you not to follow whatever those two idiots are telling you?!" In a fit of anger, she started chasing the girl around the shop, knocking over several tables among other things. "Coco, stay still!"

"Sorry, but I don't want to listen this time!"

Mystogan turned from the chaos that Erza was creating to the shop owner. "I apologize for ruining your shop. I'll make sure that you're compensated for any damages."

"There's no need to do that," she assured him. "Just make sure that you two show me an extra sweet show whenever you come by like today." Cream could just tell, these two have a relationship as sweet as honey, with a base of a strawberry, still not ripe.

"Come on Erza, didn't you say that you wanted to study today?" Mystogan asked, grabbing her arm. Erza frowned, in no mood to study. "I promise that we will come back for cake again. Just stop before you destroy everything."

"Fine, but you better not be lying to me." Of course not! Someone would have to be crazy if they were lying to Erza, especially about her cake.


End file.
